Seismic surveying is performed using a number of different solutions. Example solutions are e.g. seismic streamer cables towed behind a vessel, ocean bottom seismic cables, or autonomous seismic recorders/nodes arranged on the ocean bottom. The autonomous seismic recorders may be individually placed on the ocean bottom by e.g. remotely operated vehicles, or by dropping the seismic recorders in the sea from a vessel. Alternatively, the autonomous seismic nodes may be arranged on the ocean bottom attached to a cable deployed from a vessel. There is a need for more efficient seismic surveying, including more efficient handling of the seismic sensors, reducing the time and thereby costs involved.